Humpty Dumpty had a great fall
Humpty Dumpty had a great fall is the 57th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis After Fang's death and the retreat of the Baskervilles, Gilbert heads back towards the burning mansion to get to Oz like he promised, though Break tells Gilbert that he and Sharon will join him shortly, Break informs Gilbert that there's something he needs to tell him before he goes. Oz, having brought forth B-Rabbit's power has drawn the scythe and is wildly slashing with B-Rabbit's chains while Alice watches from the sacrificial table. Alice begins crying and questions why Oz usurps such a power even though it does not belong to him. Alice also experiences a flashback, during which Isla Yura asks her if she's really just Oz's friend or if she's the same Alice that was murdered mysteriously 100 years ago during the Tragedy of Sablier. All stare in awe as Phillipe's Humpty Dumpty fades from existence after Oz slashed it, thus ending Phillipe's illegal contract. Oz catches the now unconscious Phillipe, while Alice attempts to fight back her tears, though she can't stop, which she doesn't understand because Yura reminded her of her death and even though she can't remember the Tragedy and her death, Alice still feels the pain and suffering that she felt then. Oz then appears before Alice and comforts her, saying that he will destroy anyone that makes Alice sad, similar to the actions of Cheshire beforehand. Oz then heads towards Yura and vows to kill him, despite Alice's begging him not to. Oz clears a path through the Cult and kills several Humpty Dumpties so he could reach Isla Yura, who's acting fanatic over Oz's power, laughing hysterically. Oz goes for the final strike against Isla Yura, when Alice runs in and headbutts Oz out of the way. Alice then begins screaming at Oz about using her power when he is meant to be her manservant and that Yura had just told everyone that the Seal was extremely sensitive during the ceremony and the slightest touch could shatter it, and so Oz is being stupid by flaunting the power of B-Rabbit so recklessly and aimlessly. Alice further states that Oz would just be throwing everything they've worked for away, even after Alice gave up on searching for her memories to help Oz. Oz then comes to his senses, realizing that he has saved Alice in time, only then does he realize by comparing his pocket watch to the clock within the Ceremony Circle that the times are different, and that the old grandfather clock inside the circle is the only time that matters for the ceremony, and as it says that it is yet to be midnight, Yura still has time to complete his ceremony. Yura then raises a knife and moves to stab the Seal, being mere inches away from destroying it. Meanwhile, Elliot has his mother pinned to a wall to stop her from killing Leo. Bernice tells Elliot that he must not interfere with the ceremony, to which Elliot replies by telling his mother of Vanessa's death by the hand of the Head Hunter. He also tells his mother of how the House of Fianna is experimenting on the Orphans there and that Isla Yura's reaping all the benefits. Bernice is shocked until Elliot tells her that Break explained to him that Humpty Dumpty is the Head Hunter, when she slaps her son. She explains that the thought is absurd as Humpty Dumpty is a blessing, sent to them to complete the ceremony. Elliot starts feeling a stabbing pain, to which his mother replies that he is being punished for interrupting her and that even though Vanessa's death is sad, once everyone's in the Abyss, the family will reunite once again. Bernice then raises her knife and prepares to sacrifice Leo. Yura was seconds away from destroying the Sealing Stone when a chain was sent through his torso. Alice went to stop the chain, but failed, and is shocked when Jack reveals that it was he who did it, not Oz, Vincent is also shocked as this is the first time in 100 years that he has seen Jack. Isla Yura is also shocked as he knew that Oz's presentation at Rufus Barma mansion was fake and so Yura thought that Oz wasn't being truthful over Jack residing in his soul, but now Yura laughs hysterically at the fact that Jack stopped the Tragedy for a second time. Isla begins asking Jack questions about the Tragedy, but he is silenced quickly. Jack picks up a nearby sword and explains to Yura that The Abyss is no more than an empty tomb. Jack then raises his sword, poised to finish off Isla Yura. Jack has a flashback where he is searching the forest for Glen after being chased around by Lottie. He finds Glen sleeping with a bird on his head and wishes their friends Raymond Nightray and Arthur Barma could see Glen as he is now, as its a kind of sight they've never seen with Glen before. Jack says that he and Glen aren't actually all that different, which brings Glen to explain that every 100 years, his body "dies" and so he must pass on his soul and memories to another vessel. Glen explains that his personality will be overcome by the next vessel's own and that the body he currently resides in will turn into a Chain, much like his last one turned into Humpty Dumpty and contracted with Celia. Glen explains that Humpty Dumpty is tied to his soul as he once resided within it, and because of this, should anything ever happen to his soul, Humpty Dumpty would be the first to find it, and would then feel it was its duty to protect the soul. Elliot wakes up to find Leo crying and rambling about hating the Nightrays for what they've done and that he feels miserable that everything has happened the way it has. Leo tells Elliot he's sorry, and Elliot realizes that he has stabbed his mother with his sword, fatally wounding her. Elliot then remembers a similar situation that he was in not long ago, though with his brothers Claude and Ernest. A voice in Elliot's head tells him that Bernice tried to kill him, tried to kill Leo, and that what he did was the right thing to do, but if it's too painful to bear, then they can forget again, just like before, and blame it once again on the Head Hunter. Humpty Dumpty then appears behind Elliot and decapitates his mother, mirroring itself in a flashback where Elliot fatally wounded his brothers and then Humpty Dumpty decapitated them. Elliot then begins to remember what really happened to Vanessa, and actually seeing the Illegal Contractor's Incuse on his chest earlier in the night and that Leo actually wrote "Lacie" and that the Head Hunter is in fact himself. The final memory Elliot experiences is in The Hole of Sablier, Leo over top of him, begging Elliot to say his name, Elliot also has a gaping hole in his chest, bleeding rapidly... Characters in order of appearance *Claude Nightray* *Ernest Nightray* *Vanessa Nightray* }} Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga